Grudge until the End
by The Sky Rains Emerald Diamonds
Summary: What happens when the ShadowClan deputy dies and two she-cats who hold a grudge compete to win the spot?


**I adopted this story on MuffinClan. This is not my idea; it's Warrior Fan12's Idea. All credit but the wording goes to her and Erin Hunter.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Warriors, nor the idea of this.**

_Mistkit played in the nursery beside Shadekit, her best friend. She laughed as Shadekit bounced the mossball on top of her head. "I'll get it!" She bounded to the back of the nursery, and got the small ball. Some of the moss had ripped off in the brambles, but it still would work. She batted the ball back to Shadekit, who laughed as it went sailing over her head and into the brambles behind her._

_"Sorry!" Mistkit called worriedly. _

_Shadekit waved a paw. "Don't worry about it!" she called back, racing over to the mossball and batting it back too her. _

_Suddenly, Shadekit's brother, Frogkit, squealed and jumped in between them. Mistkit laughed, while Shadekit just gave a look of annoyance. _

_Shadekit suddenly said "Hey! Let's go out of camp!"_

_Mistkit looked at her uncertainly. "You sure?" she asked._

_Shadekit nodded. "Of course!"_

_Mistkit sighed. "Fine," she muttered as Shadekit and Frogkit cheered._

_Shadekit strutted out of camp, no one objecting, for it was sunhigh, when everyone was either taking naps or going on some patrol. Mistkit and Frogkit followed the she-kit._

_"WOW!" Shadekit said, sniffing at a plant._

_Mistkit ignored the plant, and instead, went on ahead with Frogkit. As she and Frogkit got to a clearing, suddenly a red monster towered over them. There was no time to panic; the two friends had the very same thoughts going through their head - _

_Fox._

_Run._

_As Mistkit and Frogkit ran for their lives, Mistkit also saw Shadekit watching them from behind a bush; her eyes cold. "HELP!" Mistkit yowled. "GO GET HELP!" _

_But Shadekit just watched as the fox scarred Mistkit, on the back of her head; blood gushed from it, and she collapsed to the ground. She managed to keep her eyes opened wide enough to see Frogkit's leg get amputated when the fox bit it off. _

_Mistkit expected Shadekit to help her brother in some way, but Shadekit just started laughing. One last thought ran through Mistkit's head before she fell unconcious;_

_Shadekit just attempted to murder her best friend and her brother._

But that was only as Mistwing remembered it...

_Mistkit played in the nursery beside Shadekit, her best friend. She laughed as Shadekit bounced the mossball on top of her head. "I'll get it!" She bounded to the back of the nursery, and got the small ball. Some of the moss had ripped off in the brambles, but it still would work. She batted the ball back to Shadekit, who laughed as it went sailing over her head and into the brambles behind her._

_"Sorry!" Mistkit called worriedly. _

_Shadekit waved a paw. "Don't worry about it!" she called back, racing over to the mossball and batting it back too her. _

_Suddenly, Shadekit's brother, Frogkit, squealed and jumped in between them. Mistkit laughed, while Shadekit just gave a look of annoyance. _

_Mistkit suddenly said "Hey! Let's go out of camp!"_

_Shadekit looked at her uncertainly. "You sure?" she asked._

_Mistkit nodded. "Of course!"_

_Shadekit sighed. "Fine," she muttered as Mistkit and Frogkit cheered, as if they were the siblings._

_Mistkit strutted out of camp, no one objecting, for it was sunhigh, when everyone was either taking naps or going on some patrol. Mistkit and Frogkit followed the she-kit._

_"WOW!" Mistkit said, sniffing at a plant._

_Shadekit ignored the plant, and instead, went on ahead with Frogkit. As she and Frogkit got to a clearing, suddenly a red monster towered over them. There was no time to panic; the two friends had the very same thoughts going through their head - _

_Fox._

_Run._

_As Shadekit and Frogkit ran for their lives, Shadekit also saw Mistkit watching them from behind a bush; her eyes cold. "HELP!" Shadekit yowled. "GO GET HELP!" _

_But Mistkit just watched as the fox batted Shadekit away. She managed to keep her eyes opened wide enough to see Frogkit's leg get amputated when the fox bit it off. _

_Shadekit expected Mistkit to help her friend in some way, but Mistkit just started laughing. One last thought ran through Shadekit head before she fell unconcious;_

_Mistkit just attempted to murder her best friend and her other friend._

But that was only as Shadefern remembered it...

**As you can see, Mistwing and Shadefern will hold a grudge against each other. Let's hope they don't go to extremes... mwuahahahaha...**


End file.
